Flight Into the Future (LiS episode)
http://irwinallentvseries.wikia.com/wiki/Irwin_Allen_Wiki Summary While the Jupiter 2 is making its way though the cosmos, the journey is interrupted when Dr. Smith, Will, and the Robot are accidentally launched in the Space Pod. It was Dr. Smith's fault, of course. The Space Pod lands on an Emerald Green planet the Jupiter 2 was just passing by. Professor Robinson and Major West immediately land the Jupiter 2 in order to rescue Smith, Will, and the Robot. On the planet it is impossible to communicate by radio, or even to identify landmarks. As Smith, Will, and the Robot wander along, looking for the Jupiter 2, and Professor Robinson and Major West wander along, looking for the Space Pod and its occupants, they encounter rock slides, attacking armies of horsemen, monsters, a fake Jupiter 2, and even members of an Earth expedition that includes distant relatives of Will and Dr. Smith. The Robot and Professor Robinson eventually conclude that all the unexplained phenomena are illusions. Will and the Robot find an abandoned computer that is creating the illusions. The computer says that its objective was to scare the Robinsons into leaving the planet as soon as possible. The robot then destroys the computer. The entire Robinson party is able to leave the planet safely. Background information * When Will and Dr. Smith are inside investigating inside the fake Jupiter 2, Will is about to descend to the lower level using the ladder and there is no opening in the floor. * This episode has a short color clip of the Cyclops giant, seen for the first time since The Keeper: Part II. * When Wil, Smith, and the Robot come across the fake remains of the Jupiter 2, a plaque gives the year is 2272. Wil states this is nearly 300 years in the future, placing this episode sometime around 1972. * Dr Smith is referred to by his 'descendant' as the "Fifth Columnist" of the Jupiter 2 expedition. * Dr. Smith attempts to eat a peach, which springs out of his hand and explodes. He then states that "All this fruitless activity has done me in; I think I'll take a little nap.". * The space suits worn by the "Space Historians" were created originally for the classic SF film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Destination_Moon_%28film%29 Destination Moon.] The face shields have large openings in them. * The Emerald Planet external visual is a re-use of the Sun visual from "Wild Adventure", with green tint added. * Logic, never a strong point for the show, is particularly weak here. In the last episode the Robinsons were at an Alpha Control lighthouse where they had a clear fix on Earth, making a clear fix on Alpha Centauri possible. Assuming that's where they were headed, it would have also been the first star system they came upon. Instead they enter another strange star system that somehow has inserted itself in the way. Links and references Starring *Guy Williams as Professor John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson Co-starring *Mark Goddard as Major Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson *Bill Mumy as Will Robinson *Jonathan Harris as Doctor Smith Uncredited co-stars (alphabetical) *Bob May as the Robot *Dick Tufeld as the Robot (voice) Guest Cast *Lou Gallo as Commander Fletcher References External links Category:Lost in Space episodes